Proxy: Last to Know
by Trisforce
Summary: Proxy by Alex London, and Last to Know by Three Days Grace. Syd is coping with losing Knox in his life. Sydney/Knox. Rated T to be safe. "And when she leaves you for dead..you'll be the last to know.."


**I just finished _Proxy _by Alex London, and I think this song is perfect for Sydney coping with Knox leaving to save his life. I listened to this song _over _and _over _to get this right. I'm really happy with the turn-out, even if it's short. **

* * *

_She just walked away  
Why didn't she tell me?  
And where do I go tonight?_

I lie in the Rebooters private room, silently crying over Knox. Knox Brindle, as Marie told me, my patron. The reason I got stuck in this mess. He had _killed _her, and she was alive, and I was supposed to cripple on an EMD stick, and he was gone. He was gone..

Beforehand, I gave him my blood.

_Yovel._

He finally sacrificed his life for my own, but I wanted him to stay. It was my right to die.

_This isn't happening to me  
This can't be happening to me_

I saw him get in the chamber.

He kissed me. He actually _kissed _me, on his choice. He chose me.

_He chose me._

He wanted to negotiate, and negotiate he got. He wanted to give me peace…he wanted to repay a certain life-long debt..

And then he winked.

_He winked._

I swear it was at me.

_Me.. _

_She didn't say a word  
Just walked away_

I try to remember him in the club with Egan…it was a lux scene, and it was just destiny that we'd found each other.

"Listen, Sydney,"

"Just Syd," I had growled.

"What?"

"Just Syd," I said, bored. "Not Sydney."

"Oh…right, Syd. Well, listen, Syd, I'm sorry about…_everything."_

_You were the first to say  
That we were not okay_

I pick up the pieces on when we were going to his house. It was a marvelous house…so much potential..so little love.

"I'll get you the ID, and then you'll disappear? Never find me again."

"Definitely." I said, sure at the time.

"And if you're lying, I'll kill you."

_You were the first to lie  
When we were not alright_

Aaannd now I'm here.

_ This was my first love  
She was the first to go_

_And when she left me for you  
I was the last to know_

"I can't let you do this. Not for me." I said, trying not to whimper.

"I have to. For you."

_Why didn't she tell me  
Where to go tonight?_

My mind glances to when we were in the desert, and I was pleading for a goodnight kiss…I meant it as a truth, but I covered it up in a tease.

It would have been nice.

And the fight with Egan, my frie-acquaintance. And Knox was unchained when he died, watching in possible horror as I held him, blood staining myself.

Maybe it was jealousy.

_She didn't say word  
She just walked away _

_You were the first to say  
That we were not okay_

I had someone who cared that much to throw his life under the bridge for me, unlike him. Or maybe even because Egan 'claimed' me. Yes he did. But only to the public eye who knew about me, it wasn't ever like that. I _had _a crush on Atticus, and I'm faithful.

_You were the first to lie  
When we were not alright_

And how he gave me CPR. Like our kiss. I couldn't get over how much I had fallen.

_This was my first love  
She was the first to go _

_And when she left me for you  
I was the last to know_

He fell, too. Maybe not for me, but in a strong friendship way that changed his life around. But I can't help but think he fell for me. I mean, it makes sense.

_I'll be the first to say  
That now I'm okay_

The kissing.

The flirting.

The cuddling.

The awkward-sentimental attitude.

The denying.

The winking.

The 'I'll flirt with Marie' tactic.

And I'm crying.

And I know a true friend.

_And for the first time  
I've opened up my eyes_

And I fell in love with Knox Brindle, the boy that was a troublemaker, the rich guy that got everything he wanted, the man that got everybody in his loop, the friend that lost his mother, that over-sentimental loving bastard.

_This was my worst love  
You'll be the first to go_

And then he vaporized in that contraption, leaving the wink to prove that we'd be okay. Everything can be healed.

_And when she leaves you for dead  
You'll be the last to know_

_I'll be the first to say  
That now I'm okay  
And for the first time  
I've opened up my eyes  
This was my worst love  
You'll be the first to go _

_And when she leaves you for dead  
You'll be the last to know_

* * *

**Some debts cannot be repaid.**


End file.
